El tiempo que paso
by LittleGrayPony
Summary: "¡Por Dios! ¡Qué melodramático me salió el novio!" dijo divertido, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío y se inclinaba para darme un beso, que por muy corto que haya sido lo disfrute bastante "No me importa si son los precios del amor" susurró contra mis labios "Me encanta tu sonrisa estúpida"


**_¡Hola!_**

**_Les traigo un nuevo Fic después de mi larga y tortuosa, para mí, ausencia. Creo que es un Crack-Fic, la verdad lo escribi en un momento de demencia temporal por eso y por el hecho de que no tenía algo mejor que subir les traigo esto. _**

**_Si no quieren leerlo, muy bien por ustedes... si lo van a leer, por favor hacer caso a las siguientes advertencias:_**

**_Advertencia:_**_El siguiente Fic puede ser considerado Crack por su falta de lógica, trama y cosas que tiene un buen Fic. Si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo. NO me hago cargo de futuros traumas, aburrimiento o intendibilidad. _

_**Ya después de mi corta pero consisa advertencia ya están preparados psicológicamente para leer...**_

* * *

_**"El tiempo que pasó"**_

* * *

**El tiempo es una cosa tan simple y tan compleja al mismo tiempo. A veces puedes sentir que pasa rápido y otras que es interminable; como si los segundos fueran minutos, los minutos fueran horas, las horas fueran días y los días se convirtieran es semanas. Pero lo más curioso de este es que... cuando quieres que pase rápido, se demora demasiado y cuando quieres que se detenga, pasa muy rápido.**

**Personalmente puedo catalogar al tiempo, como 'una hermana odiosa' porque aunque tú no la toleres… tienes que vivir con ella y soportarla. Bueno, quizá… no sea una buena metáfora pero no sabía cómo explicarlo. Lo que quería dar a entender es que yo he vivido el tiempo en todas sus formas, hubo una época en la que pasaba tan rápido que yo quería que se detuviera por unos segundos solo para pasar más tiempo al lado de él.**

**Para mí fue interminable el día en que lo conocí, pero en ningún momento me opuse a su larga duración. De hecho, agradecí que haya pasado tan largo. Porque en el momento en que chocamos miradas fue todo tan rápido, pero a la vez tan lento…**

Faltaban cinco minutos para que iniciaran las clases y el profesor aún no aparecía por el salón. ¿Dónde estaba metido ese anciano? No es que quiera que las clases inicien y este ansioso por recibirlas, simplemente, quiero que esta tortura acabe lo más pronto posible. Volví mi vista de nuevo al reloj de pared que quedaba justo arriba de la pizarra, 8:05 ¡Sí ese anciano no se aparece pronto, juró que me iré de aquí! Me dije a mí mismo.

Pasaron dos tortuosos minutos más y él aún no estaba ahí. Así que decidí, como "excelente" alumno que soy, ir a buscar al profesor. Claro, lo iría a buscar a los videojuegos, de seguro estaría ahí. Me levanté de mi pupitre, en medio de todo el estrepitoso escándalo de mis compañeros, y me dirigí a la puerta; estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando esta se abrió de repente y frente a mi esta el viejo cascarrabias del profesor.

"¿Se dirige a algún lado, joven Knight?" pregunto el profesor con cierto tono de reprimenda, creo que lo que me quiso decir fue más bien un: ¡Vuelva a su asiento!, le di al profesor una mirada fulminante. Odiaba que mis planes fueran frustrados.

"Iba a buscarlo, profesor" repliqué inocentemente. El viejo soltó una sonrisa socarrona, el queridísimo profesor Smith me odiaba, así es… sé que es un cliché eso de que los profesores te odian pero realmente él me odiaba. No había un solo momento en que no aprovechara para hacer un comentario sarcástico, mandar a llamar a mi madre, enviarme a la oficina del rector… me tachaba de delincuente y apenas me encontraba en séptimo grado.

"Por supuesto que sí, Joven Knight" respondió sarcástico "Es usted un alumno ejemplar" dijo el muy cínico. Estaba por perder el poco respeto que le tenía al anciano desgraciado cuando mis ojos vieron algo… mucho más interesante detrás del profesor. Y para las mentes pervertidas, ¡No! No era el trasero del anciano. Eran unos preciosos ojos color hazel, que pertenecían a esa hermosa niña que, de seguro, era nuestra nueva compañera.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la suya y por un instante sentí que todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor se reducía a nosotros dos. Nadie más… solo ella y yo. Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas y como mi temperatura corporal subía cada vez más, no me excité, era más bien como que todo mi cuerpo tenía un sonrojo masivo. Creí que había pasado una eternidad perdido en esos ojos miel-verdoso, pero el profesor interrumpió mis pensamientos presentándonos a nuestro nuevo compañero: James.

**Quería que la tierra me tragara por haber pensado que era una niña, pero ¡Hey, no pueden culparme! Sus facciones eran muy finas, como femeninas… tenía el cabello algo largo y sus ojos estaban poblados de muchas pestañas. Digo, no es por ser sexista pero parecía niña. Aún así y a sabiendas de que ella era un él, seguían adorando el momento en que nuestras miradas chocaron.**

**Luego estuvo la vez que lo invité a salir, estaba tan nervioso al principio que las palabras no me salían de la boca y fue él el que termino invitándome a mí. Recuerdo que sentía como el tiempo pasaba más lento para torturarme, porque fue un caso el que yo me atreviera a decirle algo…**

"¿Eh, James?" le llamé. Estábamos saliendo de la escuela, los chicos y yo habíamos decidido quedarnos unas horas extra para practicar hockey sobre hielo. Carlos y Logan se habían adelantado porque habíamos apostado quien se quedaba a recoger el equipo, James y yo perdimos entonces estábamos recogiendo todo. Bueno, yo perdí a propósito para poder hablar a solas con él.

Hacía que descubrí que me gustaba mi amigo castaño, digo, una persona no busca siempre la forma de ver en paños menores o tocar a su amigo solo porque sí, a menos que le guste. Y está vez por fin había tomado el valor necesario para pedirle que saliera conmigo. Si se lo preguntan, no, no soy gay… de hecho, soy demisexual. Sólo James logra hacer que me flaqueen las piernas y mi corazón acelere a mil. Solo él me gusta, las demás personas―hombres o mujeres―no logran despertar ese sentimiento en mí.

"¿Qué paso?"Giró su cuerpo hacia el mío, para quedar cara a cara. Llevaba su mochila en un hombro, listo para ir a casa.

"Yo… este… a ti, b-bueno tú… ¿No tienes calor? Está muy caliente aquí ¿No crees?" Jalé el cuello de mi camisa, como queriendo dar a entender que realmente sentía calor. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirlo. No soy de las personas nerviosas pero él, simplemente, logra cambiar todo mi ser y con solo ver esos ojos miel con pequeñas gotas de verde mi garganta se seco y quede sin palabras. Él rió ante mí balbucear, luego sonrió.

"Un poco, pero creo que puede ponerse más caliente" sonrió divertido y acerco su cuerpo al mío quedando a pocos centímetros. Tragué en seco al sentir su cercanía y el castaño rió bajito "¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?" Preguntó de repente, poniendo distancia entre los dos.

"N-no, no t-tengo n-na-ada que hacer" respondí torpemente. Estaba tan nervioso que juraba que en cualquier momento mi cuerpo comenzaría a sudar en extremo y terminaría chorreando mis propios líquidos.

"¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?" dijo esperanzado. Mi mente se nublo, me era imposible poder digerir que a mi amigo también le gustaba yo… es decir… ¡Me estaba invitando a una cita! Creía que James era heterosexual, y de hecho, ya me había resignado a que me rechazara en cuanto le dijera que saliera conmigo, pero no, él estaba ahí esperando mi respuesta. ¡Estaba esperando mi respuesta! ¡Dios Kendall, di una maldita palabra!

"¿Cómo en una cita?" ¡Torpe, torpe, torpe! Me repetí a mí mismo una y otra vez. ¿Cómo qué cómo en una cita? Obvio que era en una cita.

"Sí Kendall, pero si no quieres…" se veía que tenía una cara de tristeza. Y yo de torpe le había respondido una estupidez. Quizá pensaría que no quería salir con él o que a mí no me gustaba, lo cuál sería muy muy estúpido considerando todas las indirectas que le había mandado los últimos meses.

"Si quiero" dije rápido interrumpiéndolo al hablar, me arrepentí al instante. Había sonado tan desesperado, pero bueno lo estaba aun que no quería que él lo notara. "Es decir, me gustaría salir contigo James. En una cita" comenté sonriendo. El castaño sonrió también y tomo mi mano para salir juntos por la puerta.

**Ese fue uno de los momentos más largos de mi vida. Pero bueno, agradezco que haya pasado; claro que me gustaría que hubiera sucedido un poco más rápido y sin tanto ajetreo de mi parte. **

**Luego estuvo la vez en que fuimos de día de campo con James, luego de que le pedí que fuera mi novio formal… esa vez sí que lo hice rápido. ¡Eh, no te rías! La primera vez siempre es difícil, luego de varias citas como que ya le agarras confianza ¿No? Bueno, cuando te toque invitar a tu amigo a salir… ahí ya me criticas. En fin, no me voy a poner a pelear contigo, solo sigue escuchando mi relato. Ese día que fuimos de día de campo el tiempo paso tan rápido que no nos dimos cuenta que era más de media noche, llegamos a su casa como a las dos de la madrugada…**

Era un día soleado, el cielo estaba despejado de nubes. Una que otra avecilla cantaba por ahí, una que otra ardilla corría y se escondía por entre los árboles. El día perfecto para un día de campo, me dije a mí mismo. Fui por James, ahora mi novio formal, a su casa y nos dirigimos al pequeño bosque a las afueras del pueblo. Quería que nuestro primer día como novios fuera el mejor de todos los tiempos y así sería, yo me encargaría de que mi novio la pasara de lo mejor.

Llevaba en una canasta sándwiches de queso con tocino, uno de sus favoritos y a decir verdad una de mis especialidades, y una botella de champagne. También flores, un mantel, platos, servilletas, etcétera, etcétera.

"¡Qué lindo!" exclamó mi novio una vez que llegamos al lugar, mientras se bajaba del vehículo. Había una amplia pradera verde, rodeada por árboles y flores amarillas. Sabía que le gustaría, él siempre había amado la naturaleza… bueno, tanto así como amar no tanto; quizá exagero un poco, le agradaba la naturaleza. Eso sonó mucho mejor.

"Me alegra que te gusté, esperaba que así fuera" admití a lo que el moreno me sonrió y me abrazó. Saqué las cosas de la cajuela del auto y extendí la manta en la pradera, no muy lejos del auto. Me senté sobre ella y le hice señal a mi novio para que hiciera lo mismo. "¿Tienes hambre?" pregunté mientras sacaba las cosas de la canasta.

"Un poco" respondió el castaño poniendo su mano sobre su abdomen. Se sentó enfrente de mí. Le pase un sándwich y saqué la botella de champagne de la canasta. "¡Trajiste champagne!" comentó sorprendido, no se esperaba que yo llevara eso.

"Por supuesto que sí, quería que tuvieras la mejor cita del mundo… ¿Qué clase de novio sería si no le diera la mejor cita a mi amado?" argumenté sonriendo, bueno desde el momento en que James había aceptado ser mi novio… esa sonrisa estúpida no se quitaba de mi cara, pero son los precios que se paga por amar.

¿Cómo qué soné melodramático, no? Pero es la verdad, son los precios del amor.

"¡Por Dios! ¡Qué melodramático me salió el novio!" dijo divertido, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío y se inclinaba para darme un beso, que por muy corto que haya sido lo disfrute bastante "No me importa si son los precios del amor" susurró contra mis labios "Me encanta tu sonrisa estúpida"

Sonreí más ampliamente, había olvidado que pensaba en voz alta. Pero no hay ningún pensamiento que me moleste compartir con James, él es sin duda alguna el amor de mi vida. Después de comer nos recostamos en la manta y nos quedamos viendo el cielo… hablando de cualquier trivialidad. Algunos temas eran poco románticos, pero cuando uno está enamorado no importa de qué hablar siempre y cuando lo hables con esa persona.

** Nos quedamos viendo las estrella de la noche y para cuando nos dimos cuenta era más de las dos de la madrugada, subimos al auto hechos pistola y conduje los más rápido que pude pero aun así su madre lo castigo por haberse pasado del toque de queda, y a mí me castigaron por haber hecho que castigaran a James. La verdad es que el castigo fue lo de menos, lo que más me torturo fue no poder ver a mi amado moreno. Claro, que me escape un par de veces para poder verlo.**

**Bueno, creo que con eso termino el mensaje que tenía para ti. Y si en todo lo que dije lo único que entendiste es que amo de sobremanera a James, tienes razón, ese era el otro mensaje… más bien como el mensaje subliminal. Pero ya, en serio, lo que quería que supieras es que sin importar cuánto odies esos tortuosos minutos de escuela, cuánto ames los momentos con tus seres queridos o las ganas que tengas de ir con Cronos (si crees en la mitología griega) y decirle: ¡Oye tú, haz que el tiempo pase más rápido o ya verás!, si hicieras eso… y logras encontrarlo, por favor te ruego ¡Ve a un psicólogo, porque nadie ha encontrado a un Dios!**

**En fin, solo recuerda que por lo mucho que odies al tiempo… siempre recordaras los momentos que pasaron, los minutos contados, las horas perdidas sin importar nada; siempre recordarás…**

**El tiempo que pasó.**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Dije que no me hacia cargo por nada de lo de arriba y si les gustó pues dejen su Review... **

**Sí no les gusto... igual dejen un Review XD y les regalo un chocolate para que se orgasmeén (Hay esa palabra XD)**

**Hasta la próxima...**

**LittleGrayPony**


End file.
